HP Life
Currently, the e-Learning program is fully available only to users who have access to desktop or laptop computers. However, in many countries, it is difficult for most of the target population to access a desktop computer on a regular basis. In addition, more and more people worldwide are using mobile devices as their main technological device. The large number of people globally who access the Internet primarily through mobile devices are not yet able to make full use of HP LIFE e-Learning. The majority of self-paced learning material on the HP LIFE e-Learning is currently designed to be viewed through a web browser on a desktop computer. While the main site itself is viewable through a mobile device, the interactive activities that comprise the core learning activities in the self-paced courses are not optimally compatible with mobile web browsers. On most web- browser-equipped phones and smartphones, these activities (created using Articulate Storyline rapid e-learning development software) are not very viewable or usable. In order to benefit the widest possible audiences, including in under-resourced areas, the HP LIFE team needs to develop solutions using existing features of Storyline that can help make these interactive learning activities more mobile friendly. Team is invited to help address three important challenges: ￼1. Review the existing self-paced interactions in HP LIFE e-Learning and recommend what types of content and interactions would work best and be most valuable to users accessing the site from mobile phone. 2. Use the free trial of Articulate Storyline to prototype one or more applicable self-paced learning interactions that will work well on a range of mobile phones that have modern web browsers. 3. For future consideration, recommend other effective ways to enhance one or more self- paced activities to be fully usable from mobile devices, also enhancing the user experience of mobile users by capitalizing on the additional interactions modes (e.g. multi-touch, gesture recognition, etc) available on their devices, whether or not these modes can be implemented using Storyline. Team The Technology The primary self-paced learning activities on HP LIFE e-Learning were developed using a new rapid authoring tool, Articulate Storyline (http://www.articulate.com/products/storyline- overview.php). This e-learning authoring tool has ability to publish output in Flash and HTML5, and offers compatibility with some mobile devices. Storyline is a self-contained authoring tool with its own built-in coding language. It does not require the use of any other platforms, operating systems, or frameworks. Hackathon participants can be provided with Storyline source files from the HP LIFE project for prototyping and testing during the Hackathon. In the long term, the HP ￼￼ LIFE team would be interested in learning about other authoring tools or related related strategies for developing interactions for mobile devices; the HP LIFE team’s most immediate interest is in learning from the Hackathon participants about new ways of using Articulate Storyline for mobile. Hackathon participants can download the free Acticulate Storyline free trial along with accessing tutorials and support forums at http://www.articulate.com/products/storyline-overview.php. To learn more about the existing HP LIFE e-Learning curriculum, Hackathon participants are invited to register at e-learning.life-global.org for free access the existing HP LIFE e-Learning courses . Wanted: (Expertise/team members still required) Other Feel free to add you own.